


Lithium Kiss

by ginatoldmeso



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Majesdanian!Reader, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: An Asgardian and a Majesdanian meet on Sakaar, and they soon understand that they share a similar burden.





	Lithium Kiss

“Make it a double.”

You glanced at the woman in front of you as she threw herself on the bar stool. You recognized her, saw her every night, sometimes even during the day. She never spoke to anyone, she just drank a lot and then left. All you knew about her was her name and that she was one of the scrappers. And that she was the most beautiful woman you’d ever seen.

“Here you go”, you smiled before handing her the drink you had just poured.

She grabbed it and knocked it back without a word. There was a familiar expression on her face, and a question left your lips before you could stop yourself.

“Is everything alright?”

Clearly surprised, she stared at you for a long moment before she answered.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… You seem so sad.” You bit down your lower lip, your eyes fixed on her. “You’re Brunnhil-”

“Don’t call me that”, she cut you off. She must’ve realized she had been too harsh because she flashed you an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that… I haven’t heard that name in years. Scrapper 142 it’s more than fine.”

You nodded, rushing to fill her glass once again. “My apologies”

You started scrubbing the counter so hard that your hands burned. Everything to avoid her gaze, which you were painfully aware was still on you. Working as a barmaid in Sakaar, you saw hundreds of people every day. You were used to having lots of eyes on you, but not once had you ever felt like you were now. The pub was empty, and the silence was all around you. Only the eyes of this charming stranger on you and yet, you had never felt so naked.

Almost as if she could read your thoughts, she smirked, leaning on the counter. “What’s your story? Why are you here?”

You raised an eyebrow, pondering the question. “They pay well”, you shrugged eventually. She laughed.

“That, they do”

You were silent for a moment. “I was sold to the Grandmaster”, you admitted suddenly, and she looked at you in curiosity.

There was no pity in her expression, just genuine desire to know you. You couldn’t even remember the last time that someone had taken an interest in you and listened so carefully to what you had to say. There was something incredible about this woman, something that made you instinctively trust her. You continued.

“Well,  _‘sold’_  isn’t the right word… I was given to him as a gift. But I served him well, so he set me free.”

“And yet you’re still serving him”

You chuckled at her statement. “It’s not serving if I get paid. Plus I wouldn’t know where else to go”.

You paused for a moment and filled two glasses of liquor, one for her and one for you. She studied your expression. While you stared into the distance with a faint smile plastered on your face, you failed to notice her eyes running down your cheekbones and lingering on your lips. “I used to want to escape this place. To go home”

A cute little crease appeared between her eyes when she frowned. “So why didn’t you? Your family’s probably missing you”

“They’re probably all dead anyway”, you shrugged. All those years on Sakaar had thought you how to act and sound way more nonchalant about your emotions than you actually were.

Brunnhilde observed the vibrant colours of your skin. You’d never thought twice of your natural appearance, you were so used to it, and on Sakaar lived people from many different races so you didn’t particularly stand out. But to her, as she admired the shimmering, rainbow-coloured light that shone from inside your body and right through your skin, you were the most incredible view.

She tilted her head to the side, smiling in awe. “But you’re a Majesdanian, aren’t you? You’re a warrior. Don’t you get bored here, serving drinks, when you could be fighting?”

You stared back at her. Without thinking, you reached out to move a rebel strand of hair from her cheek. “Don’t you?” You questioned, and she snorted.

“I’m a scrapper”

“Yes. How would your fellow Valkyries describe what you do? I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t call it being a warrior.” She smiled at your teasing, but you could see her expression hardening all of a sudden.

“Then I guess I’m safe since I’m the only Valkyrie left”

The smirk died on your lips. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know”, you murmured, but she shook her head.

Her gaze remained on her empty glass for a while. You were mortified, you wanted to kick yourself for how insensitive you had been, but at the same time, you had no idea of what to say. Eventually, she sighed. It was a soft sound, full of weariness and pain.

“The one responsible for their deaths, the one who murdered them…. she’s back. And she’s going to destroy Asgard. My home.”

“Are you going to fight?”

Hollow laughter erupted from her full lips. “Someone wants me to”

Your brows lifted. “But?”

“Tell me, am I still a Valkyrie if there is no one other than me?” She asked, staring into your eyes. “The Valkyries’ always fought together, they moved as one limb, that was their biggest strength. And now I’m alone. What does it make me?”

You wiped the hot tear that was running down her cheek with your thumb and you smile. “I suppose it makes you their only chance to live again. You  _are_ Valkyrie, now”

If you could’ve taken all her pain and made it yours, you would’ve. It didn’t matter that she was a stranger. You knew way too well the weight that was crushing her heart, because it was the same as the one that you had carried for years.

Between the tears, she chuckled. “You know… There are times I can drink the pain away, but this time it’s become impossible.”

“I think I have another idea”, you whispered, cupping her face with your hands.

This time, Brunnhilde leaned into your touch. Your noses were inches apart, almost touching, and her warm breath tickled your skin.

When your lips finally met in a desperate, needy kiss, and her hands pulled you closer to her chest, all you could think about was the sweet taste of liquor that filled your mouths.


End file.
